Pleasure
by MadInsaneLoveable
Summary: Pitch wants Jack to stay with him all day so they can play. But he can't, he has winter duties to attend to. A guilt ridden Jack has to make it up to an angered Pitch. Will his apologies be enough or will he cheer Pitch by being a little more pleasurable?


**Author's Notes: **Hey there guys. Another one shot about Jack and Pitch. This one is kind of smutty. So yeah, just a heads up if it's crappy - it's my first M rated story. Oh, and also, this mentions my previous stories 'Time Out'. You don't have to read it to understand. Just know that in the story, Pitch and Jack have a serious fight which ends in a lot of pain on Jack's side. If you want to check it out though, just go to my profile.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Rating: **M for themes.

**Summary: **Pitch wants Jack to stay with him all day so they can play. But he can't, he has winter duties to attend to. A guilt ridden Jack has to make it up to an angered Pitch. Will his apologies be enough or will he cheer Pitch by being a little more pleasurable?

* * *

**Pleasure**

Jack woke enveloped tightly in his lover's arms. He struggled gently, trying to break free. Pitch stirred, pulling Jack tighter. Groaning, Jack pushed away harder. Finally, he managed to pry himself free. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and standing up.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, an arm slunk around him and dragged him back on the bed.

"Haha, good morning." He craned his neck to nuzzle Pitch's face.

"Hmm, it's not morning. Not here anyway." Came the Bogeyman's sleepy reply.

"Well, what time is it?" Jack's body didn't exactly work on a schedule; he just rested when he felt weary.

Pitch cocked his head to the side. "Eleven O'Clock at night."

"Okay then, good evening." Jack chuckled. "Either way, I still have to get up."

When he tried to sit up again, Pitch just held him tighter. The teen laughed again. "Pitch, let go..." He whined. "I have duties, you know."

"Yes, you do. Duties with me. In bed." Pitch sunk his teeth into Jack's pale shoulder.

Jack moaned lightly, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Maybe he could stay just a bit longer... No, no. He had a job to do.

Pitch ran his hands across Jack's bare chest, almost marring it with his dark touch. His teeth broke the boy's skin, precious blood spilling out. The Nightmare King sucked at the wound, lapping up the blood. It was cold and icy, almost watered down like ichor. It tasted wonderful. Refreshing.

"Pitch, please stop..." Jack pleaded, shaking his head.

"Mmm, I don't think so, pet." Pitch broke more skin along Jack's shoulder and neck, the tiny wounds healing almost momentarily.

The winter spirit gently recoiled from the touch. Pitch was starting to get a bit too rough. "I... Have to go..."

"No, I want you to stay with me." The older man purred into his ear.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

His hands stated moving lower, brushing down past the teen's stomach. Jack knew if he didn't stop him now, he'd never get a chance to leave. He grabbed at Pitch's hands, forcing him to stop. "Please don't. I really have to go." Jack said firmly.

Suddenly, he was thrown off the bed onto the hard floor. He rolled on his side, propping himself up on his elbow. Looking up, he saw Pitch glaring fiercely at him. "Do you honestly have the nerve to refuse me?"

Jack shrunk back, biting his lip. "I'm really sorry but -,"

"But what?" Pitch demanded.

Standing, Jack moved back to the bed and sat down. He knew he had to be really careful with what he said. Pitch was a very dangerous man when he was angered. "I have my weather duties." Jack spoke gently, trying not to seem to confronting.

"Oh, and I suppose your precious weather duties are more important to you than I am?" Pitch snapped.

"Well, yes but..." The teen faltered when he saw the expression on Pitch's face. "No! Not in that way. It's just, it's something I have to do." Jack's brow furrowed. "Why do you always try and stop me? I don't stop you from going around and terrorising kids."

"Watch your tone, Jack." The Bogeyman warned.

Jack sighed. He clearly wasn't going to win this argument. "I can stay longer if you want." He offered.

Pitch sneered distastefully. "I don't know if you've noticed, snowflake, but I am not in the mood anymore."

"Then what do you want me to do?" Jack cried.

Growling, Pitch leant in closer to Jack's face. "I want you to drop the attitude or then next time you do leave, you won't be allowed back." He spat.

As soon, as the words left his mouth, Pitch knew he shouldn't have said them. Jack's face screwed up in pain. Fear started bubbling up in his heart. No, he didn't want it to be true. Jack didn't want to be alone again. "You don't really mean that, do you?" Jack whispered, bottom lip trembling.

"I don't know, depends on how good your apology is."

"What am I apologising for?" He questioned, unsure.

"The fact the you are selfish enough to choose your winter weather over me." Pitch sounded offended.

"I'm not being selfish!" Jack denied. "I am my own person. I can do what I want."

Pitch wrapped his hand around Jack's neck, pulling him forward. "I think you are forgetting who you are talking to." He hissed lowly. "I will not tolerate this behaviour. You belong to me, Frost. You are here for my pleasure only."

What was Pitch saying? his was just an object of pleasure? Hurt spread across his face. Lowering his eyes, he tried really hard to hide his tears.

"Do you understand me, Jack."

Jack nodded his head in defeat.

Pitch released his grip on the boy's neck. Jack moved his hands to sooth at the skin. "Do you - do you want me to stay?" He asked quietly.

"As I stated before, I'm not exactly in the mood." Pitch stood. "I don't care what you do, just don't bother me."

He started to leave.

"Wait!" Jack stood and wrapped his arms around Pitch from behind. "I'm sorry! Don't be mad! Please!"

Pitch sighed angrily. "Jack, let go of me." He tried as hard as he could not to sound to fierce.

Jack loosened his grasp but didn't full let go. "Jack..."

The teen immediately let go.

"Now, don't follow me." Pitch sauntered over to the dark shadows in the room.

"Okay." Jack nodded. "I love you."

The Bogeyman paused, turning to face Jack. He didn't look as mad, just frustrated as he melted into the shadows. Sighing, Jack started to put on his clothes that were strewn across the floor. After he found his staff - which had been unceremoniously thrown to the other side of the room - Jack left the lair to perform his awaiting winter weather duties.

* * *

Jack had done his job as fast as he could. Snow here, icy there. He was too distracted to really care if he was doing a good job. He couldn't take his mind off Pitch. Was he really that mad? The Nightmare King was very possessive but today he honestly didn't want Jack to leave. Well, he didn't to start with. Now he was probably brooding away or cooped up in his old library. Jack felt guilty. Why did he refuse? He could have stayed longer and everything would have been fine.

No. He couldn't keep giving into Pitch. He couldn't let the man control him. Pitch made too many decisions for Jack. It wast fair. Jack didn't mind being 'owned' by someone but he still wanted to be independent. He could make up his own mind, come and go as he pleased. Pitch wanted Jack to do as he was told but he didn't have to scrutinise his very move.

And of course, there was the fact the Pitch was a very sensual person. It actually surprised Jack. They could spend hours in bed doing anything but sleeping. And he was never gentle. Pitch was always rough. Very rough. After they made love, Jack would be covered in bruises and bites, some even scarring. At times it was beyond the point of satisfaction and pleasure though most times he didn't really mind. He did wish Pitch would let up a bit. Just a bit. And they always slept together when Pitch wanted, whether Jack was willing or not. Though most times he was willing. And even if he wasn't, Pitch was very skilled at turning Jack on. There was only one time Pitch stopped himself from acting on his lustful desire. It was after he forced Jack to a 'Time out'. And then afterwards he... Well, Jack found it ironic that it was one of the few times Pitch was very gentle with him. He thought about it on his way back to the Lair.

_Jack leant against the wall. It hurt to breathe though his ribs had almost fully healed. His legs shook. Really, he should have never gotten up but he wanted to move around. He never felt so useless._

_Besides, he also wanted to find Pitch. The older man spent most the day with him but was very cautious. He seemed to think Jack was still afraid of him which was false. The teen had quickly gotten past that incident - though he did wake up in tears several times that night - and honestly understood why Pitch did it. He had a lot of trouble controlling his anger. All the time he'd been alone, he bottled it up. Now that he had someone to take it out on, he did. Jack understood. He did. Yes, Pitch's moods and actions sometimes terrified him to no ends but he wasn't actually scared of the man himself._

_As he pondered over this, he slowly made his way to where Pitch was. The Bogeyman was by his Globe, tending to his Nightmares and the fear they brought in. He turned to where Jack was. "What are you doing up?" He smiled wryly, knowing Jack could never stay bedridden for long._

_"I came to see you."_

_Pitch swiftly moved over to Jack. "I'm glad. I wanted to see you too." He snaked his arm around Jack's waist._

_The winter spirit yelped, backing away. "Oh, I'm sorry, pet." Pitch frowned. "I didn't mean to hurt you."_

_"It's fine." Jack assured._

_Pitch slowly wrapped Jack up into an embrace. He cradled his head in one hand, the other gently stroking up and down his back. "Why don't I take us back to the bedroom?" He offered._

_Jack nodded. Pitch ghosted them through the shadows to the bedroom. He scooped Jack up and daintily set him on the bed. Pitch climbed on top of him, legs on either side of his. "How are your ribs?" He asked._

_"Better than they were yesterday."_

_"Good." Pitch slipped his hands, under Jack's hoodie, running them along the icy flesh. Jack groaned though it was out of pleasure, not pain. "Can I take this off, precious?"_

_Jack nodded eagerly. Carefully, though he wasn't really that careful, he pulled the jumper up over the boy's head. Jack clenched his teeth together tightly, trying not to make a sound. Pitch noticed and brought his lips down to Jack's neck. He kissed at the long, finger shaped bruises, trailing down to his battered chest, biting as he went along._

_He didn't get far before Jack started to protest. "Stop! Stop!" He cried._

_Pitch immediately pulled back. "Are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine." Jack but his lip. "Just be more gentle, 'kay?"_

_The Nightmare King grimaced. He was. At least, he was trying to. Obviously, he wasn't doing a very good job. Damn. Trying again, his kissed softly along the teen's chest. He tried to avoid the bruises but there too many. Giving up, he moved up to Jack's lips. The kisses were rough as usual; he didn't want to slow down, be careful. No, this was what he wanted. Aggression. Passion. However, he was pressing a little too forcefully and he bumped noses with Jack. He hissed in pain and Pitch sat up once again._

_"I'm sorry." Jack said, cringing._

_"Why are you apologising?" Pitch demanded._

_"I'm being annoying, aren't I?" The teen sighed. "I really am sorry but it hurts too much."_

_Pitch sighed with him. He moved to the side, laying next to Jack. "Then let's just go to sleep then." He offered._

_"Oh, you don't have to. If you want, we can... You know." Jack shrugged. "It's not that bad."_

_"It's alright, snowflake." Pitch pulled Jack closer. "We don't have to do any of that. Just get some rest. You need it."_

_Guilt flooded over Jack. "Okay then. But if you change your mind... Well, just warn me first."_

_Pitch chuckled. "I'll kept that in mind."_

Pitch could have easily continued that night. But he didn't. Jack realised what a big deal that was. Pitch was a very dominant person. He had tight control over everything he owned. So when a free spirit like Jack made his way into his life, he wanted to control him too. He couldn't. Not fully. All he really wanted what was his to be with him all the time.

That was understandable. Pitch wasn't used to company. He wasn't very good at taking in the needs of others either. Jack reached the Lair. He had to apologise to Pitch. The older man wasn't being controlling. He was just worried Jack would leave him; that if he wasn't comfortable, he run away. Pitch was dominant and firm but still caring, as caring as someone like him could be. He did try hard, really hard to take in the teen's needs and moods. And it frustrated him when he could please Jack.

Jack crept to the library. Sure enough, Pitch was in there, reading. Seriously, it seemed all the man did when he wasn't with Jack or scaring children was read. After centuries of being alone, one would probably want to read to escape reality. At least in books, he could get lost.

Pitch didn't look up or even acknowledge his presence. Jack shuffled into the room. "Hi there." He murmured.

No response.

"Pitch?" He waited for an answer.

Jack felt his heart lurch. He was being ignored. That hurt him. He didn't want to be ignored. Especially not by the man he loved. He couldn't bear it; being reminded of the three hundred years of neglect. Practically running over, he crawled into Pitch's lap. The Nightmare King hardly registered the fact the someone was sitting with him. He just shifted his arms so he could read easier. Jack frowned. "Pitch, I'm really sorry." He promised. "Please don't ignore me."

Pitch just continued to read. Jack sat up, pressing his lips to the older man's. It was like kissing a statue.

"Don't ignore me." Jack pleaded. "I'm really, really sorry but I'm here now. We can do whatever you want."

He kissed Pitch again. And again until the man's lips were covered in frost, desperate for a response. Jack leant his head on Pitch's shoulder. Sighing shakily, he pressed his face into his neck. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. "Please just say something. I'm sorry. I love you and I'll always choose you over anything. I'm grateful that you want me but you have to understand, I have needs too. Yes, I'd love to stay in bed with you all day but I can't. And neither can you, I know it. Come on, I'm sorry. Can we just move on?"

Idly, he placed tiny kisses along the grey skin. Pitch never liked it when Jack tried to initiate something, when he was being seductive. He hoped that this would get a reaction out of the Nightmare King. Usually, he would scold the teen but usually ended up giving into Jack anyway. It was strange. Pitch called Jack is plaything, his object of pleasure and yet, he was the one who enjoyed pleasing Jack. He gave the boy whatever he desired and was glad to do it. He would do anything so Jack would be happy with him.

Along with the wet kisses, Jack began to nip and nibbling at the skin. "Is this what you wanted earlier?" He asked huskily. "I'm sorry I didn't give it to you then."

Silence what all the met him. Jack moved his lips at Pitch's collarbone and began to suck at it. He noticed Pitch had tensed up slightly. A reaction. Exactly what Jack wanted. He slipped hand into Pitch's robe, brushing the bare skin. His mouth moved to the chest, grazing the skin. The Bogeyman felt so warm. This is why Jack loved touching him. Everyone felt warm to him but Pitch especially. So inviting. His pressed his face to his chest, sighing.

Pitch had lowered his book, eying Jack. What in the Moon was that child doing? Was he nuzzling his chest? How strange. Still, it did feel good. But he was still irate with Jack. The teen was supposed to do as he was told. If Pitch told him to stay, he had better listen.

At least he was trying to make up for it now. His little pet was now trailing his tongue up and down his torso. As he moved down, Pitch caught sight of the bruising love bites that littered Jack's neck from earlier. He didn't want to look at them. Jack got no joy or thrill from them; they were useless. He loved it when Jack cried out, begging for more not protesting in pain or discomfort. He wanted Jack to be happy, feel satisfied.

Jack's hands were lowering down to the edge of Pitch's pants. The Nightmare King watched Jack hesitate. He knew Pitch didn't like it when Jack took control. Though Pitch didn't really mind it as much as the teen though. He was curious to what Jack was going to do.

Jack spread Pitch's legs, placing his knees between them. He slowly moved his hand into Pitch's pants. He didn't know Pitch was watching him. He had stopped kissing and licking, instead resting his forehead on the older man's chest. Peering down, his hand began to rub at the now present erection.

Pitch shuddered but Jack didn't notice. He could sense his young lover was a little timid, probably assuming this wasn't what Pitch wanted.

However, Pitch was enjoying it. He wasn't very fond of the idea of a handjob. It was such a human thing, sleazy and a little distasteful. A cheap satisfaction. But the way Jack was moving his hands - it was worth it. His frozen fingers were a beautiful contrast to the heat he was feeling down there. Jack began to move faster. Reaching up, he sucked at Pitch's neck once again until he was covered in more small bruises. He never once broke the skin. He wasn't sure he'd even be able to.

A small moan escaped the Bogeyman's parted lips. Jack heard it and moved his mouth to Pitch's. He was still unresponsive but Jack didn't mind. His hand squeezed around the older man's length harder. Pitch felt himself reaching his climax. Oh. It came quicker than he thought it would. He really was enjoying this.

Not soon after, he released into Jack's hand. The winter spirit withdrew his fingers. He began to lick them clean, feeling a little dejected. Pitch hardly made a sound. Did he not appreciate what Jack had done? What he just did was embarrassing. So smutty. So lascivious. He felt unclean and yet at the same time, so aroused.

"Mmm, thank you for that, pet." Pitch hummed after Jack finished cleaning off his fingers.

Jack smiled tentatively, relieved Pitch was finally talking to him. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I did more than enjoy it." The older man assured, returning the smile. "You have such skilled little fingers and wonderful, icy lips."

"I am here for your pleasure, after all."

Pitch quickly stopped smiling. "Jack, about what I said earlier..." He began quietly, placing his hands on Jack's shoulders and looking him in the eye. "I did not mean that. Of course you mean more to me than pleasure. I enjoy your company so dearly and I cherish the time I get to spend with you." He moved his hands under Jack's arms, wrapping them around the boy's thin waist. "Yes, you are my toy, my desire and pleasure, but you're also my dearest companion."

Jack screwed up his face. "Did you just friendzone me?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Pitch said, rolling his eyes.

The teen grinned. "So I'm your best friend?" He asked.

"I suppose so."

"That's awesome! I'm the Nightmare King's best friend." Jack declared. "Don't worry, Daddy, you're my best friend too."

Pitch grimaced at that pet name. Jack had used it before. He didn't really like it. Daddy. It's what a young girl called her father. Pitch didn't find that very sensual; he found it childish. "We're lovers first, though." He reminded.

Pitch didn't miss the face of absolute bliss on the boy's upon hearing that. "Yeah... Lovers." Jack agreed, resting his head on Pitch's shoulder.

"Hmm..." Pitch dipped his head to place a few kisses on Jack's neck. The winter spirit moaned gently. Pitch eyed Jack's pants. There was an undeniable bulge between his legs. Poor snowflake. He tried so hard to please the Bogeyman, he forgot about his own needs.

Pitch cleared his throat. "Precious, I can't help but notice you have a little problem down there." He cupped the bulge in his hand.

Jack choked on his breath. "Uh - yeah, sorry." He mumbled, his face flushing slightly. When Jack blushed, he didn't turn red or pink. His skin just darkened slightly. It almost had a frosty look to it. Pitch found it adorable.

"Don't apologise, snowflake." Pitch moved his lips to Jack's ear. "I'll help you out with it."

"No, it's fine. It'll go -," He was cut off by Pitch moving his lips to Jack's and kissing him passionately.

Pitch broke away eventually. "Now, what were you saying, pet?"

"I'm... Not sure." Jack said, dazed.

"If that's the case, why don't we go to the bedroom so I can..." He whispered the rest in Jack's ear.

The teen's eyes widened and his skin darkened once more. Pitch's offer was so... Vulgar. So lewd. So tempting. He wasn't going to pass up the offer. No way. "I like that idea." He said shyly.

"Excellent." Pitch tightened his grip on the teen. "Let's go."

The Nightmare King locked his lips with Jack's once more, pulling then both into the shadows.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I hope you enjoyed that. By the way, I have no idea where the 'Daddy' nickname came from. It's so random. Leave a review and have a nice day!


End file.
